Bucket List
1. kill Tzoahl the spider queen 2. learn how to teleport to the blue portals 3. learn how to teleport to 12 stone monuments 4. learn how to teleport to where you were before 5. learn the ‘magic rupture’, ‘ball of lightning’, ‘meteor’ and ‘fire ball’ and ‘ignite’ spells 6. learn the divine favour skill 7. get admitted to the assassin’s guild 8. find the samurai guild 9. find the ‘cool’ crossbow 10. kill the island’s dragon 11. kill a vampire in its bedroom 12. get Daklos freed 13. listen to at least 12 of the unseen prisoner’s ramblings 14. find the hidden house of the dead mage 15. visit all 3 types of castle tunnels with the help of the scout 16. kill a chaos kempa, group of chaos worms and an apparition 17. find the old knight’s grave on the island 18. sit (stand) on a throne 19. kill a cute bunny 20. defeat an elder dragon 21. find 5 spell books of the same spell 22. defeat a wight and a banshee 23. defeat a gnome shaman 24. defeat both the angry tree, and Deluon the really evil tree 25. receive 12 stone monument blessings 26. figure out what the tomb is commanding you to do 27. find holy weapons in a tree 28. find a chest in a tree 29. defeat a WISP 30. defeat an Ancient Dragon 31. defeat an Undead Dragon 32. Deal over 5,000 damage to an Undead Dragon in one attack/action with an exorcist 33. leave a rating and a review on the app store 34. listen to the awesome game music, for example but not limited to the song played in the island map, the castle and the chaos rift. 35. tell your friends 36. make sure this game gets an expansion by pledging at least $1 in the KICKSTARTER CAMPAIGN. Since it is closed, message me if you want to join late at any pledge level now. 37. defeat a WYRM (appearing in v1.5.50 and after, ~ 3 Sep 2016 onwards) 38. master the NATURE ALLY skill so you summon a more nasty ally than a wolf 39. get all the in-game achievements unlocked 40. Summon an undead dragon ally using the dragon blood feat /summon dragon skill BADGES OF HONOUR (now, be honest here!): PREPARED – on first encounter with a group of pestilent slimes, you won (not all dead, not fleeing) MULTIPASS – play without a rogue and obtain the ORB DIVERSITY – try out all these feats: “nerd”, “dynamo”, “carrie”, “righteousness”, “black sheep”,”frost hands”,”dragon blood” BALLSOFSTEEL – boost ‘endure elements’ and ‘unarmed’ skill to at least 50 for one player and kill a dragon with just unarmed melee attacks (several attackers allowed, but just unarmed, and no buff spells. Buff skills by the unarmed fighters themselves are allowed though) OLDSCHOOL – kill a stone golem without using any magic BEYONDMINMAXING – have one spell or skill proficiency of >99 BADGE OF IMMORTALITY: Complete the game on constant SPARTA difficulty and with auto-save on map change ON. Reply below if you achieved this. BADGE OF GODLIKE STATUS: Complete the game on constant SUICIDAL difficulty. Reply below if you achieved this.